Childish Chocolate Cake
by steffi27XD
Summary: a story about CC's surprise gift for lelouch's birthdaaaay :D. i know, such short summary but please READ AND REVIEW! : a LULUxCC fanfic .


**Another Code Geass Fanfiction made by me! haha. This story is another yet again, a LuluXC.C. Pairing. Please enjoy! Remember to Review! ^__^**

**10:15 p.m. Tuesday (Lelouch's room)**

"Ne Lelouch, what is your favorite dessert?" C.C. asked while eating a bar of chocolate on the bed.

"heh? What's with that sudden question?" Lelouch asked not looking away from the screen of his computer.

"I'm just wondering what dessert would a guy like you might like." C.C. said and continued to munch her chocolate.

"a GUY LIKE ME huh…" Lelouch thought about what dessert he really liked and wasn't aware that he was actually spacing out. After some thinking he finally answered, "Actually, nothing in particular but if I have to choose, it would be chocolate cake."

Lelouch was about to turn back to what he was doing but then his attention was caught by the green-haired girl, much to his surprise, when she giggled. Lelouch turned to look at her again looking bemused, surprised and curious.

So he voiced his curiosity by asking, "What's so funny?" but he just earned more amount of giggles coming from C.C.

C.C. continued to laugh until she was out of breath leaving a still bemused Lelouch thinking what was so funny about what he said earlier and suggested that maybe the green-haired girl lost her sanity, or what's left of it. So Lelouch decided to just ignore her and continue what he was doing before he was greatly disturbed.

After some more giggles and intakes of air, at last C.C. stopped laughing and answered Lelouch's question.

"It's just tha-at… hahahaha" halfway answering the question C.C. burst into yet, another fit of giggles. 'Maybe she really has cracked' Lelouch thought.

"Okay… whoo! Stop laughing now… control yourself C.C." She muttered to herself. When she really stopped laughing and controlled some of the laughter that was threatening to burst again and said,

"It has been a really long time since I've laughed like that" she said to herself and then answered the almost forgotten question she was just about to answer a while ago and continued, "It's just that I never thought you would choose such a simple, non-boyish and somewhat childish dessert. Lelouch vi Britannia's favorite dessert is chocolate cake! (**A.N:** what's wrong with that? I like chocolate cake and I think it's cute, but it's for the sake of the story. I hope its fine for you guys and not think that it's too corny^_^) Just thinking about it makes anyone crack up" C.C. said, bewildered with a smile tugging in her lips "and there I thought you will have such an extravagant type of dessert for giving you such a hard time to think" C.C. added now continuing to eat her bar of chocolate that was put aside when she was busy laughing.

"Well, that's my answer. You're saying that it was a childish choice and yet you still eat chocolate bars, pizzas and owning a stuffed toy considering that you've lived way, way back before my grandfather was even born. **That** is what you call childish." Lelouch retorted

"Heh… let's just say that I may be old in age but my appearance and liking on things may be very well unconnected with my age." C.C. answered quite defensively.

After that bizarre conversation, the room just fell silent other than the constant noise from typing on the keyboard and munching of chocolate bar.

**---------------------------------~~~~~--------------------------------**

You might ask why C.C. suddenly just asked such a question to Lelouch, and mind you, it wasn't just because of mere curiosity. For all of you who are reading this story here's a flashback for all of you!

**FLASHBACK: 9:00 p.m. (Lelouch wasn't back yet since he is working at the 'lair' of the Order of the Black Knights)**

C.C. was just going down to the living room to watch TV for a while. Halfway down the stairs, she heard 2 people having a conversation.

"Ne Sayoko-san, Nii-sama's birthday is tomorrow already and the members of the Student Council is planning a surprise party for him here and they asked us if we would like to take part of it and secretly put decorations in the Dining Hall before he goes home from school" Nunally explained to her maid which is beside her. Naually felt someone move behind them and easily predicted who it was.

"Ah, C.C. –san, would you like to help us decorate for tomorrow? I' m sure Nii-sama would be happy if you are going to celebrate with us" Nanally said happily.

"I'm not quite sure about him being happy…" she mused to herself, "But of course I'd like to help, though I'm not quite sure if I can join with you in the celebration." C.C. replied to Nunally while standing beside her.

"Do you have something important to do tomorrow C.C. –san? I'm sorry that we might disturb you" Nunally replied worried.

"Somewhat like that but don't worry you're not disturbing me with anything important at all" C.C. answered and gently patted Nunally's head.

"I'm happy about that C.C. –san and thank you in advance for the help tomorrow" Nunally said and held C.C.'s hand.

"Nunally –sama, it's getting late already. It's not good to stay up late" Sayoko informed her.

"Okay. Good night C.C. –san and sweet dreams" Nanally said and yawned.

"Good night Nunally, Sayoko" C.C. said. Nunally and Sayoko was about to walk to the hallway where Nunally's room was located when C.C. just thought of a great idea.

"Nunally, Sayoko, could I borrow the kitchen tomorrow morning after breakfast?" C.C. asked before they were able to enter Nunally's room.

"Okay. I don't think Sayoko –san doesn't have something important to do at the kitchen tomorrow morning, right Sayoko –san?" Nunally replied and smiled thinking that she might know what C.C. was thinking about.

"Right, Nunally –sama. You could use the kitchen tomorrow C.C. –san" Sayoko replied also quite having an idea of what C.C. was planning to do.

"Thank you" C.C. said and smiled to both of them.

Nanally and Sayoko went to Nanally's room upstairs leaving C.C. at the living room watching TV and waiting for Lelouch to arrive.

After an hour of waiting, Lelouch arrived and directly went upstairs not bothering C.C who just followed him to 'their room' to make her plan in action.

**----------------------------------~~~~~-------------------------------**

**6:45 a.m. Wednesday (Lelouch's room, both people still asleep)**

Lelouch rolled on his bed and curled his hand on something. After positioning himself comfortably and was about to go back to his dreamy wonderland he felt the thing he's holding stirred. Stirred? He tried to open his eyes but when he did his eyes just met a crazy blur that made his head hurt (**A.N:** I always experience this every time I wake up on a very deep slumber).

"Eh… I never thought you are 'THAT' kind of guy Lelouch, taking advantage on a sleeping girl" Lelouch heard.

'THAT kid of guy? Taking advantage? Sleeping girl? What? Who's talking?' Lelouch thought, still not on the right mind to comprehend what C.C. just said due to sleeping late and tiredness. He tried to open his eyes again and had a clear view of someone's face in front of his. That's when he realized what C.C. meant about her statement awhile ago. His face was so close to C.C.'s that their noses are almost touching, not just that, his arm which he thought was curling on 'something' was actually curling on 'someone' which means C.C.'s slim waist. Lelouch looked back on C.C.'s face who was now smirking at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" C.C. remarked at Lelouch earning a shocked face from he boy. Lelouch realized that his arms was still curling on C.C.'s waist and abruptly removed it, blushing.

C.C. snickered and sat down on the bed beside Lelouch hugging her Cheese-kun still looking amused at the boy's embarrassed reaction since he always keeps his calm composure. Lelouch on the other hand turned on the other side of the bed, his cheeks tinted pink, away from the green-haired tease that still was obviously looking pleased with his reaction. 'What was I doing? Idiot!' Lelouch thought feeling even more embarrassed.

"It's your special day so I will shrug it off for now" C.C. informed—snickering--him while standing up and going out of the room.

'How did she know today's my birthday?' Lelouch thought for a while and decided that he doesn't care, 'Anyone could have told her. Why fuss over it?' while standing up and going to his bathroom. After taking a hot shower he went out of the bathroom and noticed that his room was still empty which means that C.C. hasn't come back yet. He shrugged off the thought and proceeded on his daily morning routine.

After he finished on his room, he went downstairs to eat breakfast and was greeted Good Morning like usual but for him it seemed very unusual for Nunally not to remember his birthday. He was kind of hurt but shrugged it off since his pride was keeping him from reminding her what day is today.

Breakfast just came just like the usual as if there's nothing special about this day. More importantly, C.C. still isn't back yet and that was also unusual for him. 'Do I really think that they will do something special for my birthday that it made me feel this badly? I mean, they should have at least greeted me' Lelouch thought quite sadly. 'Stop it Lelouch! You're acting like a child! You're already 18' Lelouch added on his now negative thoughts.

"Nii –sama, is something the matter?" Nunally ask feeling worried and guilty 'I'm sorry Nii –sama, but I was told not to greet you yet and save it for the surprise' Nunally thought.

"Ah- No, it's nothing Nunally, I was just thinking about what I should do for today. School's really even more boring each day" Lelouch excused and smiled, giving at least a little hint to her sister wouldn't hurt. Unfortunately for him, Nunally didn't get the hint, or that's what he thought.

Lelouch finished eating and said his goodbye to Nanally and Sayoko still wondering where C.C. went off. He walked to the school and met Rivalz on the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000000000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**sorry for the ending I kinda got stuck there for a moment. I'm still thinking of some ideas for their conversation. again, sorryyyy. please REVIEW! and thanks for reading :D**


End file.
